Video game terms
'' showing the player's character (X) fighting against a boss (Spark Mandrill). The gauges in the screen display the player's life, the equipped Special Weapon energy, and the boss life.]] This page is a list of common video game terms. Action Screen The , also known as , is the screen where the player controls a character to navigate through stages and fight against enemies. Boss A boss is an enemy from the game that is stronger than the enemies faced before him. Bosses are faced by the player in the end of stages or certain parts of the story, and a final boss must be defeated in the end of the game. Some games contain optional bosses that the player don't need to defeat to proceed in the game, like PharaohMan.EXE in the first two games from the Mega Man Battle Network series. Some bosses from the series were created in the Boss character contest. Some games also contain a sub-boss (also known as mid-boss and miniboss), a boss that is usually weaker than the main boss of the area, or a normal boss that add an extra challenge, like Proto Man in Mega Man 3 and Vile in Mega Man X8. Checkpoint Checkpoint is the local point where the player begins the stage when a life is lost, so the player doesn't have to restart the stage from the beginning. In the Mega Man games, the hallway before a boss room is a common checkpoint area. In Mega Man Powered Up, checkpoints are represented by a , an orb that releases a flag when touched. In the cancelled game Mega Man Universe, checkpoints were represented by a blue robot.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Saving the Universe In Mega Man 11, a flag icon appears in the bottom left of the screen when the player reaches a checkpoint. Currency ]] A fictional currency is used for several purposes, such as buying, trading, and selling items. Zenny is the currency from the ''Mega Man games, but P Chips, Screws/Bolts, Energy Crystals, Refractors, Bug Frags and Noise Frags also serve a similar role. Enemy s are recurring enemies in the Mega Man games.]] An enemy is a character from a game who is designed to cause damage or hinder the player character in some other way, such as restricting their movement or causing the area to go dark. Most of them can be killed by one of the player's weapons, but others are indestructible and must simply be avoided. Game Over Game Over is a common video game event where the player's character is defeated, resulting in the end of the current stage and, in some cases, of the game. This usually occurs when the Life Energy gauge is depleted and there are no Extra Lives left, but on rare occassions it may be caused by other reasons. In most games a screen with the message "game over" is displayed when it occurs. When the player's character is defeated, some games allows to Continue the game from a certain point, usually from the beginning of the current stage. The amount of continues vary between game, some having unlimited continues and others having none. Heads-Up Display Heads-Up Display, HUD for short, is the interface method by which some of the game's informations can be seen by the player during the game, the most common being the character's health. In addition, the HUD also sometimes refers to the actual visual perspective from various robot characters. A notable example of this is with the ending for Vile Mode, which showcased Vile's perspective after he was hit by X's charge shot, which showed a red-toned background and glitched graphics due to Vile being heavily damaged. Item ]] An item is a game object designed to produce an effect when picked up or activated by the player. Most are beneficial, like recovering health and energy, although "power-downs" exist in some games, such as Poison Mushrooms from the Mario series and Eggman items from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Non-Player Character A Non-Player Character, NPC for short, is a character from the game that can't be controlled by the player. Save and Load Long games have a save feature to allow the player to stop and continue later by loading the saved game data. Password Passwords were used to record the game's progress in the NES, SNES, and Game Boy Mega Man games. To continue from a specific point, players must insert the right password in the Password Screen. The passwords are made of dots, icons, or numbers, depending of the game. Stage Select Screen The is a recurring screen in the Mega Man and Mega Man X series that allows players to select the stages available in any order. Sub Screen s Sub Screen]] , also known by other names such as Weapon Select Screen, Status Screen, and Sub Menu, is the screen that appears when the player presses a button (usually the "Pause" button, being nicknamed the "Pause Screen" or "Pause Menu" due to this) in the Action Screen. In the Mega Man franchise, this screen displays varying info about the player's character, such as Life Energy, Extra Lives, Special Weapons, items, and options. Title Screen The Title Screen, also known as the Menu Screen, is one of the first screens the player sees when starting a game. It displays the game's title and the Main Menu, with the options to start a new game or access a screen to continue the game, like the Password Screen and the Save Data Screen. Additional screens seen after the Title Screen include the Player Select Screen and the Mode Select Screen. Some Title Screens also contain additional options in the Main Menu, like an Options menu to change game configurations, a gallery, database, challenges, and minigames. See also *Boss Rush *Construction *Challenge *Ending *Escape *Glitches *Minigame *Mission *Opening *Result screen *Status effects *Warning References Category:Gameplay